


The Professor's Decision

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Series: Professor John Winchester [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader angst, Female Reader fluff, Fluff, Professor!John, Professor!John AU, Professor!John angst, Professor!John fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While reader is meeting with Doctor Singer, Professor John comes to a decision about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professor's Decision

**Author's Note:**

> POV changes between reader & John.

“Ma’am, you can’t go in there. Ma’am!” Ignoring the protests of his secretary, you burst into Doctor Singer’s office.

He whispered an apology into the phone before dropping it into the cradle. Dark blue eyes sparked in irritation at your intrusion. “I don’t believe we have an appointment.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s very important. Please?”

With a wave of his hand the secretary left, all but slamming the door closed. “What is this about, Y/N?”

You approached his desk, eyes darting around the room looking for… something. Anything out of the ordinary. “H – how secure is your office?”

“What do you mean? We’ve got state of the art security.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Singer took off his 1950’s style black framed glasses. “Look, I don’t have all day. So if you’ve got something to say, spit it out.”

“My boss has a copy of Chuck’s file.”

“What? That… that’s not possible.”

You dropped to the chair as Doctor Singer began flipping through the file in question. “I don’t know how he did it, but he got his hands on a copy of it. I saw it. And… and I saw Chuck. He’s in bad shape, doc. I think he’s going to do something.”

His eyes were on you in a heartbeat. “Something dangerous?”

“Yeah, something dangerous.”

“Tell me _exactly_ what happened.”

* * *

By the time you left the clinic, it was almost six, much later than the time you told John you’d be back. Part of you wanted to go back home, take a long, hot bubble bath, and drink a glass of wine. The other part wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in John’s warm embrace. Making up your mind, you checked your phone and saw that there was a text message waiting.

_Had a few errands to run. Key is under the doormat._

* * *

Bisou greeted you with a wagging tail and a happy growl. “Hey girl. Daddy still gone?” Kneeling down, you scratched behind her ears while she stood on your knees, giving your chin a few licks.

With the key replaced, you shrugged out of your jacket, and slid out of your sneakers before grabbing a beer from the fridge. Alone for the first time, you walked around the apartment slowly, taking everything in. Yeah, you’ve been here for a couple of days, but you hadn’t really had a chance to look around. Bisou walked next to you, her tail smacking into the back of your calf occasionally.

Pictures of various sizes hung in dark frames along the walls. You could tell that John put a lot of thought into how they were arranged. At first the pictures were of Mary and him at different stages in their lives; fresh out of high school sweethearts, engagement photo, wedding photos, outside their new home, Mary’s slight scowl at the purchase of a sleek, black Impala, progression of pregnancies, two little boys growing up… they went on and on until finally, there was no more room. The last pictures showed two teenagers graduating high school.

Curiosity having been completely piqued, you found yourself standing in front of a tall bookshelf. All different kinds of books lined each shelf, from science fiction to true crime, biographies to cooking; no topic was left untouched. The next bookshelf housed photo albums and shadowboxes of various childhood accomplishments. Baby’s first tooth and booties, hospital bands and coming home outfit; anything and everything that proved they had a loving and supportive family.

A wet nose brushed against your fingertips and it was then you realized your face was damp. “I’m ok.” But you sure as hell didn’t feel like it. You didn’t grow up with a loving and supportive family, and what was left of them was scattered around the country. When you moved here and accepted the position, you didn’t know anyone. The life you had built had been done by you, and you alone. Any friends you made were kept at a distance because you never knew who was going to hurt you next.

Until Chuck. You had come to care about him, loved him like he was your brother, and you would do anything to protect him. But there was nothing you could do now. He wasn’t answering his phone or coming to the door when you rang the doorbell, he was withdrawing into his delusions and you felt utterly helpless.

Wiping at your face, you crossed the threshold to John’s bedroom. The dark color scheme continued into the room. Dark, cherry wood furniture, dark picture frames, dark light fixtures… it might seem overwhelming to some people, but to you it was comfortable, familiar.

The bed was still disheveled from your morning activities while the smell of sex and cologne hung in the air. Exhaustion hit you like a tidal wave as you crawled between the sheets after sliding out of your jeans, socks, and bra. Bisou rest her head on the bed, whining as her tail stopped wagging.

“Are you allowed on the bed?” Your only answer was a low growl as one paw was placed on the bed. “Alright. But if you’re lying to me –“ She jumped on the bed with a bark and flopped down, her back pressed against your stomach. You drug your fingers through her coarse fur until you fell asleep.

* * *

Staring into the fridge, I shook my head. “She’s right, you know. There’s not much here.” Y/N had been gone for only an hour when my stomach growled.

Bisou huffed as she bumped my hand with her nose. I crouched down and gave her head a good scratch. “Yeah, I like her, too.”

Dating was the last thing on my mind when I moved here last summer. I had just fulfilled my publishing contract and finished a cross country book tour when the job offer came through. It was a much needed change of scenery from where I had spent the last two and a half decades raising a family, from where I had lost my wife.

The first year went by in the blink of an eye and by the start of the new school year, I could finally make it through a day without thinking of her, my Mary. I had even contemplated taking off my wedding band, but that made me feel naked, as if I were getting rid of the last piece I had of her. It was silly, I knew she’d never really be gone. She shone in the eyes of our children, in the echoes of their laughter.

But then I met Y/N, and that final shred of grief disappeared. Everything about her made me feel different, alive… better. She made me look forward to coming to class more than I already did. I couldn’t explain it, but I wanted… needed to be around her.

And then we kissed. Guilt poured through me as if Mary were alive, as if I was betraying our children by wanting to be with someone other than their mother. When I walked away from Y/N that night, the last thing I expected was for her to show up at my door. But I’m glad she did.

After sending a text to Y/N, I pulled on my boots and jacket, giving Bisou a quick belly rub before standing. “Keep an eye on things, ok?”

* * *

Three hours, an oil and tire change, and a trip to the grocery store later, I came home to a silent apartment. It was a little eerie given that I wasn’t greeted by an over excited dog or Y/N sitting on the couch, but that feeling was put to rest as soon as I heard the tell-tale sound of a tail wagging on the bed.

I put the groceries away quietly and locked the front door before making my way to the bedroom, discarding my shoes and jacket along the way.  There, in the middle of the bed was Y/N curled around Bisou, and in that moment, I couldn’t have been happier. Yes, we just met a couple months ago and yes, we had _just_ taken that next step rather quickly, but I couldn’t deny what my heart was screaming at me.

Bisou’s tale began to beat against the comforter as I walked around the bed, dropping my wedding ring on the dresser on my way past. “Shhh. Don’t wanna wake her, do you?” Her tail wagged one final time as I crawled in behind Y/N, draping an arm over her waist.

The woman beside me muttered something in her sleep as she curved her body against mine, tangling our legs together. Long eyelashes fluttered as her eyes fought to open. I gave my dog a belly rub and kissed Y/N on the temple. “It’s alright. Go back to sleep.”

* * *

You groaned as aching muscles stretched on their own accord, pulling you from a dream where you were tangled with John in the most intimate of ways. Rolling to your back, you swept your arm between the sheets and found that you were alone. You sat up, or tried, but the heavy weight of Bisou’s head was suddenly on your chest. “Hey girl.”

She licked your hand before you could pet her, shaking the bed with the thump of her tail. “Alright, alright. I’m up.” You were about to ask her where John was, but the incredible aroma of coffee and sizzling of bacon was your answer. Before you left the room, you brushed your teeth and ran a brush through your hair. Not that he hadn’t already kissed you with morning breath or seen you with unruly hair.

Bisou took off running through the living room, all but sliding to a stop next to John as he took the last of the bacon off the stove. “I shouldn’t be giving you this,” he said playfully as he handed her a crispy piece.

Waiting until the stove was turned off and the pan was no longer spitting bacon grease, you wrapped your arms around John’s waist, sighing as his hand covered yours. “Morning.”

He turned in your arms, humming as he kissed you, tangling his fingers in your hair. “Morning.”

“I didn’t hear you come to bed last night.”

“You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you.”

You leaned into his touch as he ran a finger down the side of your face. “Sorry.”

“For what? You’ve had a lot going on.”

Watching as he got out plates and silverware, you leaned against the counter. “Yeah, I guess.“ Your mind immediately went to Chuck and the meeting with Doctor Singer. "Look, I completely understand if you want to hit the brakes on this whole thing because of what’s going.”

He was in front of you before you could blink, legs spread so he was down to your level, and a hand on your neck and shoulder. “Absolutely not. I am not leaving you to deal with this by yourself.”

You could see the truth shining in his eyes as they darted back and forth. “Are you sure? Because I have a feeling this is only going to get worse before it gets better.”

“Wild animals couldn’t chase me away.” He kissed you gently, his eyes never closing.


End file.
